swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Galathael
Galathael, also known as the Faceless Figure, was a mysterious ancient being believed to be the one of the two Primordials in existence, alongside the malevolent Ancharus. His motivations unknown, the Faceless Figure was entirely responsible for the creation of the Forcesabers, his purpose being the protect to universe in conjunction with the Force. When concerning this being, little, in fact, is known and of the information believed little is concrete. It is believed that the Faceless Figure is a being as old as creation, which has watched over this universe and all its subsidiary components ensuring they remain as they should be. This being has shown to be sentient, to have little emotion or compliance to demands, and acts only for what it calls 'necessity'. Due to this, the Figure only rarely makes appearances and only if absolutely necessary. __TOC__ Purpose Of this beings purpose little is known, however, those who sight him regularly like Kron believe that his role is to protect this universe and in conjunction the force itself and to ensure that it does not fall to the corruption and influence of Ancharus. Ancharus and the Faceless Figure are complete opposites, one an orderly and silent being which only acts when necessary, the other a reckless and chaotic force which always seeks to ravage creation. In his appearances and existence, the figure has made contacts with several individuals like High Lord Valn. He does this to guide people to what is needed and what the cosmic force wills to make sure what must happen happens. Significances The Faceless Figure has been the Architect of many notable events and creations over his existence in the living force for example: *He created the four Forcesabers whilst choosing and testing those he deems worthy of wielding these weapons. *He Imbued powerful early beings with energy to create some of the first and most powerful 'Entities' like Yana and the Arch Keeper. *He has orchestrated many events including the final moments of the Ancharus Crisis and earlier conflicts such as the 'Redemption Wars' *He is known to be affected by attacks, however, has shown no apparent weakness or ever been close to a loss when he has fought another. Powers and Abilities It is a well-established belief amongst many scholars and mystics in similar knowledge to that of Quai Septos that the Figure is in fact Omnipotent, while this cannot be proven or disproven in his encounters he has shown off many feats. *Whilst in a 'realistic' trial for Sarah Sibria The Figure single-handedly killed every member of the Jedi enclave and Sarah's guardians, which include but are not limited to Darth Nullhiles, Darth Kron, (in his Bloodrage) High Lord Valn, and Quai Septos who was caught up in the mess. All of this was done with little pain endured by the figure. *He has been shown to travel through all but one dimension (being Ancharus' realm) including the likes of the void, Kyneva and even The Surge. *He has been known to create rift-nullification zones with no added artifact, a skill obtained by only a handful of beings. *He is the only known being that has resisted the Rage Plague of Ancharus and also managed to restore a few beings from it. *He has shown to be able to reverse force effects, even on planet wide scales. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primordials Category:Force entities Category:Marked Category:Deceased